No Hamburgers for Duck
No Hamburgers for Duck is the twenty-third episode of season 1. Plot Duck is a pannier tank engine from the Great Wester Railroad. He is the number 8 engine and as an engine from the Great Western Railway, he will not stand for fuss. His real name is Montague, but he is called Duck because of a supposed waddle that he has. One day, Sir Topham Hatt came to Tidmouth Sheds. "Duck, I want you to take a box car with raw hamburgers from Brendam Docks to Gales Greezy Geek, please!". Duck steamed with joy. Near Arlesburgh is a burger joint called Gales Greezy Geek. Duck loved going there because the manager, Jasmine Gales was his friend. "Hello Duck!", she always say. Duck arrived at the docks where he was to pick up the utility wagon. He was coupled up and puffed away quickly. Cranky turned around to see Duck puffing away. Cranky tried to call to him. Thomas who was also there tried to call to him as well. But it was no use. Duck was gone. Duck puffed down the line with the wind blowing against his boiler. "I can't wait to see Jasmine!", said Duck. "I bet she's gonna be really happy!". He reached Gales Greezy Geek safely and Jasmine was waiting outside. But she wasn't smiling when she looked inside the utility wagon. There were no hamburgers. "Maybe I took the wrong wagon!", said Duck. But his driver looked inside to see that they didn't. "This is the form!", said the driver. Duck began to feel sad. "Its not your fault, Duck!" soothed Jasmine. "You're a good engine!". Duck felt better. The next day, Duck was puffing down the line. He saw a Ford Transit speeding down the road that rode alongside the railway. "Peep! Peep! Hello!", he greeted. The man driving the truck didn't wave. He just glared at Duck and sped away. "How rude?", he thought. Duck was picking up some workmen from Brendam Docks when Thomas puffed up. "Duck!" he panted. "Cranky and I were trying to call to you yesterday!". Duck was confused. "Why?"."Because the meat in your wagon was stolen!", finished Cranky. Duck was shocked. "Stolen?". "Yes", replied Thomas. "We tried to stop the men, but they were too quick. The truck was a Ford Transit!". Duck was alarmed. "I saw that truck on the way here! That man was very rude. I said hello to him and he gave me a dirty look! Well we must stop him! I have a plan!". Duck whispered it. "That just might work!", said Thomas. Then Duck told Cranky. "I'm with you!", he replied. The next morning, a load of french fries came in for Gales Greezy Geek. Cranky was holding a large metal crate up. He was going to drop it in front of the van. Duck stood behind a long line of cars. Thomas was on his way with the police. Just then, the Ford Transit drove in. The driver got out and began to load all the food from the utility wagon to the truck. At last he was finished and got into the cab of the van and began to drive off. Cranky banged the metal container in front of the van and the van crashed. Just then Thomas puffed in with Annie and Clarabel. On board were the police and Jasmine Gales. Duck came out from hiding as well. "Well lookie here!", snarled Jasmine. "My old rival, Alanso Perry! I should've known you were behind this!". "This isn't over!", said Alanso Perry. "I'll soon be avenged!" "Oh save it for the jury!", said the officer as they carted Alanso into Annie. Sir Topham Hatt smiled at Duck. "Well done, Duck! You are a really useful engine! Would you like to take food to Gales Greezy Geek all the time?" "Yes Sir!", said Duck. Duck is now as happy as he can be. He now brings food to Gales Greezy Geek all the time and due to the new security system at the docks, which contains cameras and ten on duty police officers patrolling the docks, Duck has no problem with his deliveries. Characters *Duck *Sir Topham Hatt *Jasmine Gales *Thomas *Cranky *Alanso Perry *The Police Officers *The Slip Coaches (cameo) '' *Porter ''(cameo) '' *Salty ''(cameo) '' *Annie and Clarabel ''(do not speak) '' Trivia *Elements from ''Thomas and the Thieves ''are used. *Jasmine Gales was named after a person that the writer knew in grade school. *The white van is the same van that was used in the magazine story ''White Van Man. Category:Completed Episodes Category:Episodes Introducing A New Character